The River Rescue
The River Rescue is a timed quest in the Woodland village. It unlocks when you reach Level 5, and you will have 18 days in which to complete it. Premise Two babies are found in a basket flowing down the river. Your villagers notice and want to rescue them. Missions The quest is split into six missions, all of which should be completed within the time-frame in order to gain the maximum reward. 1. Rescue Babies It will take 12 hours to rescue the babies once your scoop is built. 2. Warm Babies The babies are so cold and wet they are shivering. Warm them up before it's too late. It will take 12 hours to warm the babies once you have gathered your items. 3. Save Sister When the babies are warm and calm, your villagers will notice that the boy has a fever. They don't know how to help him, but then they spot an older girl in the river. They hope she will be able to help with the baby and decide to help her by building a raft. Once you have gathered your apparatus, it will take 12 hours to save the twins' sister. 4. Cure Baby Now that the sister has been rescued, it's time to turn attention back to the sick boy. Luckily, his sister knows how to treat his fever. Once you have built the Steam House and made the Medicine Sweetner, it will take 12 hours to cure the little boy. 5. Create Memorial The boy's fever has broken, and the twins and their sister are now residents of your village. She does not want her brother and sister to forget where they came from, so she teaches your villagers to make a 'Carving Stone' (a statue), as a memorial to their parents. It will take 1 day to make the memorial once you have crafted the required items. 6. Make Bubble Bath The last few days have been very stressful - it is time for a nice hot bath to help unwind. You will need to build the bath and create a bubble mixture. The bubble bath is not a permanent fixture in the village, but it does provide a lot of happiness for your villagers while it is there. Once you have made the tub and the bubbles, and gathered your toys, it will take 1 day to properly relax. Rewards * Task 2 - Lullaby Sheets - 104 Happiness points per use. * Task 4 - Steam House Shelter - up to 160 Happiness points per day. * Task 4 - 3 Villagers: 1 teenager, 2 babies. * Task 6 - Bubble Bath - 172 Happiness points per use. Tips * While you are waiting for tasks to complete, you can grow some more Ramie - it's always useful later on! * Suggested unlocking order: *# Baby Rice *# Broadleaf Dendron *# Cocoa Sunflower *# Corded Creeper *# Soft Kapoc *# Ramie *# Sapling Wood *# Weave Grass *# Baby Carrots *# Rubberplant *# Orange Blossom *# Malt Barley *# Sweet Potatoes * *# Blackcurrants *# Notched Oats* *# Jackfruit * Neither the Sweet Potatoes nor the Notched Oats are required for any task. However, they must be unlocked in order to unlock those items that come below them. * It is not possible to complete this Quest without spending gems. However, only the final task is impossible - it is easily possible to get the three children without spending anything.Category:QuestsCategory:Timed Quests